


Loyalty

by JustWannaSayThanxx



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Light Angst, Mafia NCT, NCT 127 is the biggest mafia in Neo City, NCT Dream is a street gang, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWannaSayThanxx/pseuds/JustWannaSayThanxx
Summary: Haechan was still contemplating the consequences of what he was about to do. He needed the money. He really did.But was it worth the betrayal?
Kudos: 4





	Loyalty

* * *

**19:22 | Neo City | Daydream Street 14**

* * *

During sunset, a lonely skater drove along the streets of Neo City. Once he reached a street corner, he took a sharp turn, only to step off his skateboard. After a few moments, he disappeared into a small alleyway between two brick apartment buildings.

Haechan glanced around to reassure that no one was watching before leaning against a wall, his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket. There he waited in silence.

The envelope hidden inside his jacket weighed hard on his heart and mind. Was this the right thing to do? To betray their trust for monetary gain?

Only minutes later, a tall stranger entered the alley and walked towards him with long strides. He wore dark clothes, a facemask and a cap pulled down, concealing his face entirely. His appearance would be highly suspicious if spotted in a livelier part of the city.

"Hey! What a coincidence to see you here! I almost didn´t notice you." The masked man laughed slightly as he spoke. Ah right, the code, he remembered it. The informant, who he had met two weeks ago, had told him the correct answer.

"Your vision must be better than you think. I usually blend into the shadows." Finally, he was able to look straight into the stranger's eyes. They were dark brown but pierced through him with their gaze.

“Good. Have you brought it with you?” He was clearly a foreigner, Haechan concluded from hearing his accent.

“Yes, I have. You have the money?” He was still contemplating the consequences of what he was about to do. He needed the money. He really did.

But was it worth the betrayal?

_**THIEF** _

They would be together again. Seven again not six but seven members of the gang. No longer would their leader be missing out on anything. They would get back the person they used to rely on the most. If they had any problems they could confide in him. Always.

Their beloved leader, Mark Lee.

With the money, he would be able to free Mark from **_them_**. Once again, his anger returned as he remembered the day.

Mark was captured about a year ago, during what at first glance appeared to be a small scuffle with the police. In reality, it was more than that. Something way more dangerous. Not that any of them knew at the time.

Haechan was doing this for Mark.

For his leader.

For his friend.

For his best friend.

_**LIAR** _

“Yes. Here are the 50k, just like we promised,” the grumbling voice of the stranger called him back to the situation at hand. Haechan removed his hands from his pockets, trying to remain calm and conceal his discomfort at the same time was difficult.

Afterall he was betraying one of the most well-known but also secretive mafia groups in Neo City for this money. Of course, this was the way he would solve his problems. Stealing from the biggest mafia´s in Neo City. He could already imagine the others cursing at him for his plan. But the theft of important intel was his only option. The information he was selling, would most certainly cause harm to the group and if his betrayal were to be revealed...

Haechan did not want to think about the consequences. Not only for him but for the rest of their small group.

You don´t steal from the biggest mafia of Neo City. Usually, you didn´t have a long life left after doing so.

As the stranger counted the money in front of him, Haechan pulled the envelope out of his jacket handing it to the masked man, who grabbed it and secured it inside a leather bag. In exchange, he handed over the promised cash and after Haechan reassured the content of the package, the two parted ways, leaving the alleyway in opposite directions.

Now it was done. He could no longer change his decision. Hopefully, he made the right choice.

Haechan drove away on his skateboard, the money secured tightly and his heart beating faster than ever before.

_**TRAITOR** _

Not once did one of the two raise their gaze to the sky during their meeting. They did not trust the other enough to let their eyes stray from each other. If they had done so, they maybe would have noticed the open window on the second floor.

Inside the room, taking deep breaths to calm himself and holding his phone to his chest was a young high schooler, who had caught sight of the strange meeting outside his window and documented it with his phone camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope you are having a great day/night :)


End file.
